


In A Tight Spot... (Scene Challenge Season 3 episode 2)

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, I am bad with tagging, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood, alec is too nice, lorenzo is a piece of crap, magnus is no longer high warlock of brooklyn, magnus is very annoyed, magnus with attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Magnus has to face the unfortunate situation of handing over the position of High Warlock to the despicable Lorenzo Rey.  Thank goodness Alec is with him...or is it?





	In A Tight Spot... (Scene Challenge Season 3 episode 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).

(Opening Scene: Outside a decadent mansion)

Magnus and Alec stepped through the threshold into a grand hall and looked around. Magnus recognized the regular crowd, warlocks from all over. Here to celebrate the New High Warlock of Brooklyn, he thought wryly.

"Well," Magnus sighed, "Here we are." Alec looked around. Already there were curious glances directed his way. He felt self-conscious. "You sure bringing me here was a good idea?" he asked. It was bad enough he was not the social/party type, but this was a *warlock* party...and the distrust of Nephilim....you could cut the tension in this room with a knife.

"It's better than coming here by myself," Magnus replied, about to roll his eyes out of distaste. Looking at Alec, who looked a bit uncomfortable, he decided to change his tone. He smiled at Alec. "Just kidding," he reassured Alec, linking hands. "They will love you." His heart warmed as Alec looked relieved, giving him one of his heart melting grins. How he loved this man...

They made their way through the hall, with Magnus greeting fellow warlocks here and there. Magnus stopped and turned to Alec, "Just because you are the only Shadowhunter at a party full of Warlocks, it does not mean you cannot have fun," he said lightly, trying to defuse the tension.

"That's easy for *you* to say," Alec shot back. "You've known these people for CENTURIES."

"And you think that is a GOOD thing?" Magnus deadpanned. Just being in the same room with Lorenzo was making him annoyed, lest him having to give up the damn title to HIM. "Trust ME, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

"But...it's TRADITION for the outgoing High Warlock to PASS THE BATON onto his replacement." Magnus stated, his words dripping with sarcasm. Alec's gaze followed Magnus's toward an individual across the room.

"Is that him?" Alec nodded toward the pompous looking gentleman across the room, currently waving his arms up in exaggerated flourishes while conversing with guests. He had not met him yet, and already he did not like him, getting an arrogrant vibe off of him, even though he was clear across the room. So over the TOP!

"The one and ONLY," Magnus said dourly. His dark eyes flashed, "Lorenzo REY." Magnus's distaste for the man was painfully obvious. "The new HIGH warlock of Brooklyn, " he added. More like the fuckin BLOWHARD of Brooklyn, he thought.

Suddenly, Lorenzo turns, and sees Magnus. "MAGNUS!!! Magnus Bane," he proclaims loudly, for the whole room to hear.

AH, FUUUCK! TOO LATE. Magnus's face registers horror as he turns quickly to run. Gotta go! his brain screams --

**OOF**!

Magnus ran into a wall, losing his breath. What the --- !!?

Correction, it was a HAND. No, PALM. Alec's hand, at his chest, which had shot out to stop Magnus from making his escape. Magnus stared at Alec pleadingly, trying to ignore the electricity that was flowing from the delicious pressure that Alec's firm palm exerted on his nipple, which was ALWAYS super sensitive. If only they were not in this place right now... The things he would DO to him!! His mouth was already dry and he felt himself getting hard, given Alec's VERY authoritative, dominant Shadowhunter mode. Ugh...

Alec did not return the look of empathy ,and was giving him a "Might as well get it over with" look. _AH, DAMN IT ALEC!!!!_ Damn these Nephilim. Stickler for the rules. GRRRR, thought Magnus. He wanted to scream.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Lorenzo sauntering over, with an arrogant smirk.

Looks like he was stuck for it. He rolled his eyes, annoyed as hell. The only solace he had at the moment was that he was no longer visibly turned on. But yea, the thought of Lorenzo Rey could do that too ANYONE. lol


End file.
